


Plenty of Opportunities

by moodymarshmallow



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Kaidan, Liara, and Mona have been together for years, there's always an opportunity to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty of Opportunities

It came up over breakfast, between Mona’s third and fourth cups of coffee, while Kaidan spread butter on his fourth piece of toast and tried not to look startled. His brows raised a little higher than they had when Liara showed him their checkbook balance, their account flooded with credits earned from Liara’s “side business”, but otherwise he stayed cool, setting down the butter knife and asking Liara to pass the orange juice.

Mona sipped her coffee slow, always black, always too bitter for Liara and Kaidan to drink without a generous amount of cream and sugar, elbows on the table as she held the cup in both hands, catching Kaidan’s eyes behind the pitcher of juice and the empty vase. He met her gaze, then laughed, ducking his head and shaking it lightly.

“Yeah,” he said, his cheeks a little flushed when he looked up again. “Alright.”

The rest of the day was an exercise in anticipation. Liara worked on her computer in the living room while casting interested glances at Kaidan and Mona, smiling when Mona’s hand brushed his hip while they did the dishes together, and when he leaned in to kiss her temple, whispering something she couldn’t hope to hear. But she liked when they shared private things, when they told inside jokes that made Mona laugh until she hiccuped, when Mona brushed Kaidan’s hair aside to kiss his implant scar. Most of all she liked to just watch them, to study the way Mona touched him and the way he reacted, to catch the glances thrown her way, the smiles, the playfulness, the ticklish wriggling when Kaidan walked his fingers up her side--the love.

Mona hovered around him while he made dinner, pressing him once to a counter with her hips, ducking her head into the cleft of his shoulder and neck to whisper, to nibble, to leave his cheeks red and the avocado bouncing back into its bowl, unpeeled.

“I’m not going to cook any faster with your hands down my pants,” Kaidan said and laughed, planting a kiss on Mona’s cheek and a playful swat on her ass. He went back to his cutting board with a sharp knife and steady hands, but turned to meet her lips when she leaned in for a kiss.

At the front door Mona took the leash off of its hook and whistled, snapping the little metal carabiner to the varren’s collar when it came running, jaw wide, tongue hanging from its mouth. “You comin’, Liara?” she asked while the varren planted her front paws on the door, tugging at the lead, glowing just a little blue until Mona stared down at her.

“You go ahead. My contacts on Thessia have forwarded me some information that cannot wait.” Liara glanced up from her screen long enough to smile at Mona.

“Well don’t work too hard; you retired to ‘spend more time with your family’ remember?”

“I announced that I was retiring from the lecture circuit as a Prothean expert, you mean,” Liara said, smiling slyly. “You will recall that I announced nothing about my other position.”

“Of course not.” Mona bent over the chair to kiss the top of Liara’s head. “Be back in twenty.” The varren yipped and tugged her out the door, leaving the house quiet but for the sounds of sizzling in the kitchen.

After dinner, after wine, after the incident in Thessia had been discussed and ideas had been offered, with the dishwasher humming quietly and the varren sleeping by her bowl, scraps consumed, Mona wrapped an arm around Kaidan’s waist and pressed her forehead to his.

“So how about now?” she asked quietly, smiling when he laid his hands on her hips.

“Dishes are done, the dog’s been walked--”

“Fang’s not a dog,” Mona countered.

“Okay, the varren has been walked,” he said, rolling his eyes though he leaned in to brush his lips against hers, his voice dipping down into that low, confident rumble. “I guess there’s nothing stopping you from dragging me upstairs and doing whatever you want to me, is there?”

“Damn right there isn’t,” Mona said, then brought her teeth down lightly on his lip and tugged, catching his half-lidded eyes before letting go. He chuckled, and she growled, playful and low, sliding her hands down his back to squeeze his ass.

"Lemme get a shower first," he said when she let him go.

"I think I can wait that much longer." Mona reached up to ruffle his hair, but he grabbed her wrist to lift her hand to his lips.

"Good. I'll make sure I'm worth that wait." He kissed her palm, then stepped forward to kiss her cheek before stepping around her. "Liara?" he asked as he passed through the living room, nearing the stairs.

"You two have fun," she said, resting her datapad on her lap. "Perhaps I will be up later, but for now it appears the services of an information broker are more popular than ever."

"You can't help yourself, can you?" he asked, eyeing Mona as she walked up the stairs but keeping his attention on Liara.

"Clearly I am...preoccupied, yes. I suppose when our daughter arrives I will need to learn to divorce myself from my work." She lifted her head to look at Kaidan, smiling gently when he leaned down to kiss her. He cupped the side of her cheek, her skin smooth and sleek under his hand, and pressed his lips lightly to hers, smiling when she rested her forehead lightly against his.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"And I you. Now you'd better go upstairs. It's never a good idea to make Mona wait." He laughed, but his smile was one of agreement.

The closet Mona was digging through upstairs was not one that was often opened. It was full of storage mostly, odds and ends, a shoulder guard from Kaidan's old alliance blues, Glyph's backup storage supply, but hiding behind a spare comforter was a flat black box that looked remarkably like an old fashioned briefcase, metal snap closures and all.

"I hope that what's inside is a little smaller than that box," Kaidan said as he got a glimpse of it on the way to the bathroom.

"Oh, I think you can handle it," Mona said slyly. With the box under her arm, she closed the closet door and carried it into the bedroom she often shared with one of them, sometimes both. The sheets were cream colored and smooth, tucked in with hospital corners, and the black case looked out of place atop them. It clicked when she opened it, and from the adjacent room she heard the shower start.

With sudden trepidation she lifted out the harness, holding it by the well constructed black straps held together with easily tightened fasteners. She flipped it over, gave the straps a little tug, and wondered if she might have put on some weight in her thick hips since the last time she'd had a chance to play with this particular toy. Trepidation or not, feeling the harness in her hands again stirred up roiling desire, speeding her pulse in anticipation.

She tossed it onto the bed, dangerous black against domestic beige, and glanced in the direction of the shower before peeling off her shirt. She stood nearly naked at the floor length mirror, deciding to keep her panties on and wear it over them, finding the straps needed less loosening than she thought. She looked at herself for a few moments, turning from side to side, nibbling anxiously at her lower lip when she turned to the briefcase for the final touch, the blue phallic dildo.

It was firm and solid, but still yielding, and shaped just like a cock in all the important ways. It wasn't overlong, no more than seven inches, and the width was modest as well. The tip was sculpted into a perfectly formed glans, and there were raised ridges along the shaft, clearly meant to resemble veins without being too obvious. She didn't feel the desire to examine it the way she had with the harness, and instead inserted it through the hole in the front of the harness, snapping it closed and tightening the straps until she felt confident it was secure.

She looked at herself a last time, wrapping her fingers around the shaft of what had been just a sex toy but was now her cock. She smiled, giddy butterflies trembling in her stomach.

"It's blue," said Kaidan, and she turned around to see him standing in the doorway, hair still damp, a towel wrapped around his waist. Despite the few years he had on her, despite the gray in his temples and the chest that was less defined since retirement, he was as ever the man she'd fallen in love with when he was a fresh faced Lieutenant on the SR1.

"I like blue," she said and abandoned the mirror, the artificial cock bouncing slightly with each step, feeling heavy and awkward. She was flushed pink, despite trying to keep her composure, and he noticed.

"It's a good color for you." He met her halfway, putting an arm around her waist and kissing her, smelling like his favorite shampoo and the soap they shared, warm and damp from his shower. "I like it."

"It's not too big is it?" she asked, glancing down, electric excitement blooming between her legs and spreading like fire as she watched him wrap his fingers loosely around the toy, around her cock, and give it a little stroke.

"No, you were right. I can totally handle this." He kissed her, his hand still on the dildo, this time pressing it against Mona's body, the harness brushing her clit.

"I gotta admit," she said as she untucked the towel at his waist, letting it drop to the floor to give her access to his half hard cock. "I didn't think you'd be into this."

"I'm more adventurous than you give me credit for, and it's not like it's going to be the first time I've gotten fucked." He glanced at the briefcase and closed it, setting it on the floor. "Just the first time by you," he added, "and that's pretty exciting."

With his hand on the small of her back, he guided her with him to the bed, urging her to climb over him when he laid on his back. She did, starting low, nuzzling the dip where his hip met his groin, slowly tracing it with her tongue. He shivered, and she moved her tongue to his stiffening cock before repeating her actions on his other hip. When she moved up him, the toy bumped his leg, bumping it against her clit and giving her a quick thrill. She kissed him when she reached his mouth, long kisses, hard ones, the kind where slick lips slipped to cheeks and tongues, clumsy with desire, worked their ways into the other's mouth, where gasping stole breath and pupils blew.

When she reached over him to open the nightstand, he cupped one breast in his hand, lifting his head off the pillows to tease the tight nub of her nipple with his tongue. She paused, hand in the drawer, eyes closed as the heat and quick movements of his tongue sent a long shiver down her body. Gripping the bottle of lubricant, she slid the drawer closed with the heel of her hand, showing him the bottle when he looked.

"What works best for you?" she asked as she opened it, sitting back on her heels. He joined her, running his hand again over the toy between her legs, brushing his thumb over the smooth polymer glans.

"Like what position?" he asked, his lips on her neck. "Anything. I want to see your face though, so why don't we try with me on my back?" He brushed his teeth down the long line of her neck, holding her close when she shivered, reaching down, under the harness, to stroke her through her panties. They were soaked. "You like this that much, huh?"

"It's a--mm." He nipped her neck and she lost her train of thought, her eyes sliding closed as she rocked against his hand. "It's a fantasy. I don't know why, I mean, I really love when you f--" He placed a finger on her lips and she stopped speaking, searching his face.

"You don't have to explain it." He kissed her lips lightly. "Now come on. I want to feel this thing in action."

With Kaidan on his back, a pillow under his ass to prop it up, Mona coated the dildo with a generous amount of lube. Then, when he spread his legs for her, she slipped her slick fingers between his cheeks, over the puckered skin, then slowly inside of him. He let out a long breath, as if he'd been holding it, and she paused, watching him.

"Keep going," he said with a slight nod, and she did, pushing her finger in past her knuckles. She slowly slipped it back, then forward, taking the time she thought he needed to get loosened up and ready, but he urged her on to two fingers, groaning low in his throat when she found just the right angle to stroke his prostate. Watching was almost enough, and she kissed his inner thigh, stroking his hip and thigh with her free hand.

When she sat back again, knees spread for balance, she held back one of his thighs as she gripped the toy, her cock, by the shaft to guide it between his ass cheeks. She moved slow, teased him, rubbed the tip against him without pushing it in, all the while watching his chest rise and fall, his lips slightly parted. Carefully, maybe overly so, she guided the head of the toy into his ass, stopping once it was enveloped to watch for any signs of discomfort. His brow furrowed slightly, but otherwise he was calm, so she eased the rest of it in until when she looked between their bodies all she could see was the base strapped into the harness.

"Does it feel good?" she asked as she leaned over him, stroking his damp hair away from his face. He nodded and she cradled his head, kissing his temple. "Do you need a minute?"

"Just go slow." She nodded, kissed him again, and straightened out, holding his thighs as she eased her body back, but not so far that the toy slipped out of his ass. She rolled her hips forward, easing it back in, aching with excitement when a low moan slipped through his lips.

When he could take it, she let her inhibitions go, pushing his thighs firmly to his chest and using her weight for leverage as she thrust into him, every motion making him gasp and groan, every motion brushing against her clit just enough to make her feel frantic with desire. He reached between them to put both hands on her sides, lifting himself slightly to meet her lips again.

He was stunning when he dropped back onto the pillows, his face flushed, mouth slack, and Mona watched him, transfixed. Feeling hungrier still, she bent over, moving her hands from his thighs to his shoulders for stability as she braced herself for a harder thrust. She felt him feel it, felt his body jerk and the gasp that raised his chest, and she ducked to kiss him again, hard, needy.

"Fuck!" He tossed his head back into the pillows, eyes half-lidded and rolling back, and she watched him, fascinated by his every move. Finally, as an afterthought, she leaned up and pushed his thigh to the side, wrapping her fingers around his hard cock and stroking it slowly. He put his hand on her wrist, nails dragging across her skin, then let it fall to the side, losing focus on anything that wasn't the pinpoint of pleasure between his legs.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Mona murmured, releasing his thigh to run her free hand up his chest, stroking the line of his jaw with her thumb. He grabbed it and held it, squeezing tighter when his body arched, bucked, and he came, all gasps and oaths, the muscles in his thighs twitching involuntarily.

Mona moved back, letting the dildo slip out of him, and crawled up to him to lay at his side, her arm around his shoulders, lips on his cheek.

"That was...wow," she said, feeling incapable of anything more well thought out, but he seemed to agree just the same, laughing, rolling over her to kiss her hard, carding his fingers through her sweaty hair. They spent a long moment like this before Kaidan realized she was straddling his thigh, her thick leg muscles tensing and releasing rhythmically.

"You didn't come yet, did you?" he asked.

“Not yet, let me get this off.” Mona reached down for the straps and Kaidan stopped her.

“Just loosen it up.”

Mona released him to lay on her back, sliding the straps through the closures so the harness hung loosely on her hips. Kaidan climbed over her, brushing her hair back to kiss her ear as he slid his hand down the front of her panties, running deft, practiced fingers on either side of her clit, planting light kisses down her cheek, her neck, and shoulder, until she grabbed his wrist and pushed it hard against her, rocking against his fingers until the starburst points of pleasure dulled to a full body ache.

“We need to do that more often,” Mona said after a long silence, tearing her gaze away from the spot on the ceiling she’d been staring at, unfocused and bleary.

“I think we have plenty of opportunities for that,” Kaidan said, taking Mona’s hand and squeezing it, toying with the ring on her third finger.

“Maybe we should see if Liara wants to join in next time.” Mona stretched her arms over her head and pulled Kaidan near, kissing the top of his head and nuzzling into his still-damp hair.

“We’ll find a way. We always do,” he said, slipping his arm around her waist as a mirthful chuckle rose in his throat.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s _blue_ ,” he said, breaking into full out laughter when Mona punched his arm, grinning when she dissolved into giggles, stroking the long line of her spine as she drifted off to sleep in his arms, content and eminently satisfied.

  
  



End file.
